Sharp shot bill
Sharp shot bill is a notorious pirate. He stole a navy ship and named it the fighting rebel. He is infamous for boarding navy ships and east India trading company ships. The life of sharp shot bill: Sharp shot bill was not always a pirate. He had a good life style and good manners. His real name is Billy McMaster. His brother raised to be right but came out wrong was adopted he was also a notorious pirate named black buffalo. Not much is known about his brother except he was lost at sea. Along with his guild Blackfoot warriors. When sharp shot bill heard about his brothers lose he decided to follow along his legacy in 1820 at 16 he decided to leave school and steal a navy ships he had a large crew of 15 – 17 year olds all knew the sea well he was the first kid to ever sail the sea as a pirate during the conflict on stealing a navy ship named the Queen Elisabeth the prized ships in the navy. He shot three people in the head with his flintlock pistol thus gave him the name sharp shot bill as they set sail he named the new ship the fighting rebel still having it today it is the most durable ship ever sailed the sea as a regular frigate. Sharp shot bill and guilds: Sharp shot bill never ran his own guild on a normal way His first guild was heroic but it died in 1821 In 1821 – 1823 he join a guild named Spania but the Guildmaster quickly became corrupted with his power In 1823 – 1825 he join the new svs era with his trust worthy friend William Crestsilver n 1825 - current rejoined spania Where can I find this sharp shot bill? He is every mate most of them time if any you can find him in Andaba on French island looking for a crew to sail his ship the fighting rebel on ship vs. ship What is sharp shot bills special skills: Of course he is good with guns he is also a master sailor and fancy with a sword Does sharp shot bill have any relatives? Yes his adopted brother black buffalo born in 1800-1819 and a sister who was royalty but was betray currently a pirate named Molly O’Hara born 1818-current is the youngest pirate at sea but not a captain like black buffalo and sharp shot bill. sharp shot bills legacy: sharp shot bill shared the same fate as his brother black buffalo he had gotten lost at sea wile running away from a Spanish sailor as he was under attack he and his crew scattered as the Spanish ship saw it make its get away they had told there fellow crew "she be taken on water we are the victors" weather its known that bill is still alive or he and the fighting rebel crew took on so much water she sank remains a mystery we may never know if sharp shot bill will come back from his journey at sea the navy had clearly stated "we have found remains of the fighting rebel there for we announce the crew dead at sea thank GOD this pirate is dead long live the royal navy" the captain of the Queen Elisabeth or the pirate ship the fighting rebel had said "the ship has always been bad luck to us and good luck to that pathetic pirate till now glad she sank serves him right for stealing our ship and killing most of her crew" Sharp Shot Bill Found! This story was found by a fellow pirate in thy Queens News Newspaper Sharp Shot Bill was found in a ship wreak near Raven's Cove by the royal navy. The navy reported he was in crazed with his ship we all know the fighting rebel. the navy also said he didn't even give up much of a fight. all he kept doing was saying "she is taking on water fix her you land lubbers" wile trying to fix his ship. all they navy could do is laugh at him as in 4 yrs of his disappearance he had gone mad. they took sharp shot bill to a secret maximum security prison. were he is to be hanged in 2 years as the navy gets a kick from his crazed madness. from a infamous pirate to a pirate that has no clue what is going on around him. the question is will he snap out of his madness or get hanged being mad lets all hope as citizens of the queen he does not snap out of it. story by: Polly Rollit Return of a true captain sharps shot bill wile resting in the high security prison a day before his hanging was visited by the ghost of his best savvy Johnny Warvane johnny telling bill about what was going to happen to him saying "bill its time for you to wake up mate your in trouble time for you to come to your sences" the next day Captain Sharp Shot Bill woke up and was led to the gallows wile at the gallows he was allowed to say his last words Bill said "i know i done wrong but i dont regret it being a pirate was the best adventure of a life time for this i say good day to you all as this will be the last time you capture Captain Sharp Shot Bill" as he broke himself free using a small kitchen knife he manage to smuggle with him he hoped off the gallows and got away in search of a new ship and a crew to sail with her to rumor has it he will be at Abassa server this Wednesday (12/14/2011 in real life days) A slight delay on the way to Tortuga sharp shot bill was encompassed by a navy ships who raided the a ship he was smuggled in wile the navy was raiding the ship in search of the outlaw pirate they killed the ships crew and found him when one of the navy officers peaked in the crate sharp shot bill was hiding in bill quickly got out his flint lock pistol and shot him in the face having him dead as the navy heard the shot the raced to the cargo bay were they found the body but not the outlaw little did they know his name was not a lie bill hiding behind a crate shouted "you here for me aye well good luck catching me without a fight" sharp shot bill got up and quickly shot another solider in the head then ducked to reload and moved to another crate to make it difficult for the navy to find him this fight went on for hrs till all the navy was down leaving there ship behind without a crew a few days later it was in the queens news the article said Dead body's found on a trading ship 30 navy solders were killed by the infamous pirate sharp shot bill including 10 crew mates on the trading vessel Anne Mari while the navy ship king henry was not found there can only be one conclusion that sharp shot bill is back and with a ship but no crew how he is sailing the ship without a crew is a mystery but one things for sure his name his no lie he is one sharp shot all 30 navy soldiers shot in the head the 10 crew members cut down. by Polly Rollit so sharp shot bill don't have a crew i will give you a new estimate of time of arrival (12/15/2011-12/16/2011 possibly no later than 5:00 pm to 6:00pm mt time on Abassa ocean server) Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories